


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by AgentLintaBale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Thranduil x Reader. I don't know what to say without it being a spoiler. But Legolas exists, so this is going to be Thranduil's second marriage.





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

You were lurking in the forests of your own kingdom, right next to the entrance. Your face was wrapped in a veil, only your eyes visible to others but you could see everything. And everyone, as they came through the twin towers that marked the beginning of your father's land. Your father had gone for some political business to another elven kingdom, and now apparently the party was shifting home. You wouldn't be caught dead out here riding your horse and spying and being so unladylike. To be fair, your parents, father specifically, had allowed you your freedom in your youth. And you had fully availed it. You caught the biggest adventure you could find, and even joined a fellowship made of humans and dwarves and halflings and other elves. But it was with the promise that you would be home for your 500th birthday. You now were in your 510th year, and watching as the guards lead in the entourage.

Next to your father you noticed, was a royal Elf.  Royally  _beautiful._ The silver armor he wore really made his white gold hair stand out, and they in turn highlighted the coldness of his icy blue eyes. On his head was a crown made of white birch wood, more elaborate than your fathers, meaning he held a higher station. You were lost in his appraisal when his eyes locked with yours. Ice blue against meadow green. You couldn't fight the urge to look away, and neither did he. He let a small smirk escape in acknowledgment of your presence and nodded a hello before he continued to look toward his destination: the castle.

THE CASTLE! Damn!

You were supposed to be getting ready to host the feast. Oh gods father would surely kill you if he knew. So, off you galloped to your tower, jumping off right as Azula, your horse, was under your window. She'd know the way back to her stable. You climbed the brick and vines up to the bathroom window and slipped right in, taking off your clothes as soon as your feet were on the ground. The prepared bath had lost most of its warmth, but that was a luxury you could no longer afford. Quickly you scrubbed away any memento of your trip and especially focused on your hair.

Not five minutes passed when your maids came in. 

"You're late, hiril nín!" they scolded as they fretted about the bathroom, getting your things together. 

"Iston!" You replied hurriedly and grabbed for the nearest towel. 

The maids didn't give you the chance to dry off yourself and immediately put you on the stool, prettying you up. 

You were thinking of the ellon's eyes when you caught the end of a question, asking you the color of dress you would wear tonight.

"Menelluin," You distractedly replied, and the maids dressed you in the closest color dress in your closet.

Your trance only broke when a court maid ran in, telling you that your parents asked of you. The maids hurried to make up your hair as you ran out, stopping to catch your breath outside your father's private feast room. 

You knocked and one of the guards poked his head out, then nodded and closed it again. You heard the guards tap their staff to interrupt dinner and announce your arrival.

Both the doors opened to you and you made last minute touchups before you stepped through the door when your name was announced.

You turn to your left to head to the table and notice the elf from earlier sitting in your father's usual seat, and he's surprised to see you.

You begin a curtsy as your nana introduced you to the guests.

"Our sill, King Thranduil." You almost tripped forward and the guard had to catch you from falling. 

_A king!!_

Standing up, you fix your dress and do a quick curtsy again before rushing to join your mother.

You kissed your mother's cheek and sat as a waiter brought you food and wine.

"Are you alright, (m'lady)?" The king bothered to ask  _you,_ just as you took a sip to calm from your earlier trip. The drink caught in your throat.

"Quite fine, thank you your majesty." You replied as slowly as you could attempt, without giving the hint that you were choking.

The king seemed satisfied and continued his conversation with your father, and your nana subtly turned her attention to you.

"You're late!" she whispered at you. "Please don't tell me you were out riding?"

"Sorry." You whispered back and quickly grabbed for your fork.

"Well, don't let your Adar find out."

"I would never, mother."  
  
"Good. Now, we'll stay at court after dinner."

After dinner, the party transferred to a more comfortable gathering room. It only consisted of your father and the elvenking sitting on thrones, having coffee and cakes. The ladies of the court meanwhile sat comfortably on sofa benches chatting away. Your nana, who treated all visiting ellons as suitors for you, noticed your choice in dress color.

"I simply adore your outfit today, sill nín. What a lovely color! But why do I get the feeling I've seen the color before?" nana faked thought before answering her own question. "Oh, I know! The king's eyes are of a similar color, no?" she teased as your friends poked you.

"Milady!" Your father's voice beckoned, calling for your mother.

"Yes, milord?" 

"I have suggested to king Thranduil a more formidable means to our union." Your ada took a minute to pause and your nana took it to her advantage.

"I  _believe_  your daughter is already a step ahead of you!" Your mother jokingly informed, IN FRONT of the king, and right then you begged the gods to open the ground beneath your feat and swallow you whole! You nudged you mother in the shoulder for embarrassing you so. 

"Well then!" Your ada laughed, "Should we consider the matter settled?"

"If it's all the same to you," the king's deep voice spoke and every other sound seemed to have been intimidated into silence. "I would wish to have a minute alone with your daughter." 

He rose as he spoke, making it very clear he wasn't about to be denied.

"Of course!" Your nana replied to the king. "Y/n, why don't your show the king around the castle?"

The ladies around you  _immediately_ stood, and you recognized that the king was coming over. They all curtseyed and stood with their hands clasped in front of them, and you dared to look up off the ground to find king Thranduil so close

He smiled a soft smile as he approached you. "Milady," he spoke softly, as if raising his voice might scare you off. He offered you a bent elbow, which you took after a quick curtsey, and lead him out to the castle halls.

 

Iston- I Know! 

Sill- daughter

Mellenuin- shade of blue


End file.
